<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Neighborly Love by kickassfu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480527">Neighborly Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu'>kickassfu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Neighbors, BAMF Caroline Forbes, F/M, Klaus is still a lil much, Old Fic, Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:16:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Who gave you that black eye?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Neighborly Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2017, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caroline looked in the mirror, touching her eye and feeling the sting of it she shrugged, it wasn’t all that bad and she had been through so much worse. She thought of covering it up with make-up, but first she should probably wash the sweat and blood away.</p><p>Noticing someone’s eyes on her she looked out of her window, “Hey creeper, like what you see?”</p><p>“I thought it was pretty obvious I always like what I see when I’m watching you.” Klaus joked, until he saw her eye and his face fell, twisting in anger, “Love, who gave you that black eye?”</p><p>“Oh, this old thing? It’s nothing. Besides you<em> literally </em>should have seen the other guy, he’s gonna spend some time in the hospital...oops.”</p><p>“<em>If I ever see him I’ll put him down.</em>”</p><p>“How chivalrous of you, but you know I don’t need you to fight my battles, right? And stop it with the creepy evil smile please. Gives me the heebie jeebies.” Caroline’s body involuntarily shivered. </p><p>Klaus laughed, liking that she still had so much spunk, it meant that whatever happened really wasn’t that serious at all. “Well, blemishes or no blemishes, you still look ravishing. Why not invite me over? I’ll help you clean up,” seeing her eyebrows rise in disbelief he continued, “or maybe I’ll just cook you something while you shower?”</p><p>“I am pretty tired <em>and</em> hungry...hmmm.” Caroline glanced at him, and his puppy dog eyes just won her over, “Fine, but behave yourself.” she said pointing at him.</p><p>“I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die, and all that.” Klaus assured, his hand on his heart, “I’ll let myself in.”</p><p>“Sure. See ya.” she waved, disappearing into her bathroom.</p><p>Picking up his phone, the smile on his face was gone, “You will find out who hurt Caroline and put him out of his misery.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>